


Best friends are never apart

by lilnctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, frat party, renjun is a horny college student who has a threesome with nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnctzen/pseuds/lilnctzen
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin do absolutely everything together, including Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Best friends are never apart

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea cause Nomin are just like always together and they're, you know, best friends so I was like oh what if they double penetrated renjun just cause they're best friends :p I actually find this funny but I wouldn't call it crack. There's some plot but it's mostly just sex. Also, always have protected sex!! Anyways, enjoy ;)

“Renjun!” He turns around to see Lucas running up to him. 

“Hi, Lucas!” He says as he approaches him.

“Hey, are you free this Saturday?” Renjun giggles.

“Yes! Do you need more tutoring?”

“No, actually, just thought I’d invite you to a party our frat is hosting...thanks to the tutoring, I got a B on my math exam” 

“Oh, congratulations! And thank you, I would love to come! Could I bring a friend with me?”

“Yes, of course! Just make sure they’re all guys!”

“Will do!”

“Great then, I’ll text you the details!”

“See you!” Renjun turns and walks as fast as he can towards his dorm room.

✨✨✨

“Gays! Guess what?” Renjun announces as he makes it inside his dorm seeing his roommates sitting on the floor playing Uno. 

“We’re not guessing.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Buzzkill” Renjun glares. 

“So?” 

“Lucas invited me to a party on Saturday!”

Donghyuck wheezes. “Lucas invited YOU to a party?”

“Yes, he did! Hyuck, I don't get what is so unbelievable about that,” he says slightly annoyed. 

“Well, just the fact that you never go to parties-”

“Wait, are you going, though?” Says Shotaro in between giggles.

“Yes, I’ve decided it’s time to live a little. Plus, you know my mental health has not been the best lately, maybe this is what I've been missing.”

“I told you, all you need is to drop some classes and get laid,” Donghyuck argues.

“Well, at least he’s getting the latter done soon,” Shotaro screams, making Renjun blush. 

“So, are y'all down?” 

“Fuck yeah, I’m in.” Donghyuck immediately confesses. 

“Oh my god, Hyuck!” Shotaro exclaims innocently, “if Lucas invited Renjun, 'you-know-who’’ is going to be there!” 

“Exactly, that’s why I’m going” 

Renjun laughs. “You whore” He gasps, “One would think you’d go to spend time with your best friend, not to open your legs for Mark-fucking-Lee”

“Well, bestie, I already live with you how much more time should I dedicate to you?” 

“What about you, Taro?” Renjun playfully ignores Donghyuck.

“Haha of course!” Shotaro laughs.

Then they restart their game of Uno to include Renjun. 

✨✨✨

“You want anything, jun?” Donghyuck screams into Renjun’s ear, in order to be heard over the loud music. 

“No, thanks, I would like to stay sober.”

“What happened to ‘It’s time to live a little?'” 

“Leave” Renjun playfully rolls his eyes, and Donghyuck doesn’t bother him further knowing his best friend isn't much of a drinker. 

And so Renjun is left alone in a corner of a large living room in a frat house with a bunch of horny gays. Shotaro couldn’t make it, unfortunately, he was called in for an extra shift at work plus he had a ton of school work to get done. 

He looks around the room. 

Lucas is talking to a duo of twinks, Renjun guesses he must be flirting. Next to him is Mark Lee, the shy and awkward bisexual who just stands there laughing clearly lost in his own imagination. Behind them, on a couch, are Hendery and Dejun, the famous football player couple, making out. He looks around some more. Talking to Sicheng is Yangyang, Renjun's secret crush since freshman year. He laughs a little remembering all their awkward and embarrassing interactions--Renjun just couldn’t get a sentence out without stuttering. And then his eyes land on Nomin. They’re right next to each other, as always, eyes scanning over the crowds.

The thing about Nomin is that they are actually two people, best friends. They’re Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno. They’ve been best friends since before they were even born, seeing as their mothers are also best friends. What is peculiar about them, is the fact that they do everything together. Literally everything. They sleep together, live together, eat together, bathe together, go to school together, work together, they even manage to get the same classes and make their schedules match. Now, Renjun has never spoken to them, but he has heard that they finish each other's sentences and even say the same things at the same time. That’s why people call them Nomin; because where Jaemin is Jeno will always be. 

And, as he looks at them, their eyes land on him. He flushes and averts his eyes quickly, asking himself where Donghyuck went. He looks around for his friend, then sees him talking to Mark. The bisexual avoids looking into Donghyuck’s face, clearly shy and panicked. _Of course,_ he thinks to himself, _there’re few gays that can match Donghyuck’s boldness_. He plays with his fingers, as he looks at the floor feeling eyes on him. When he looks up, they’re right in front of him. They smile down at him, looking handsome as ever. 

“Hi!” They say at the same time with enthusiasm. As creepy as they seem, Renjun has heard they’re actually really nice and friendly. 

“Hey!” Renjun waves and awkwardly smiles back. 

“I’m Jaemin!”

“And I’m Jeno.”

“I believe we’ve-”

“-Never seen you before!”

They go back and forth. Renjun is a little overwhelmed but he doesn’t pay it much mind. 

“Yes, I don’t think we’ve met! I’m Huang Renjun! I double-major in Graphic design and Astronomy.” 

“Hi Renjun” Jeno starts, flashing Renjun a sweet smile.

“That’s really cool!” Jaemin follows, also smiling widely. 

“That must be why we’ve never seen you around.” They both pout for a second before they go back to bright smiles. 

“We both major in Nutritional Science. It’s really nice to meet you!”

“Can we offer you something to drink or maybe some food?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind a snack,” Renjun says laughing at himself mentally-- _i WouLdN’t mInD a SnAcK,_ he mocks himself. 

“We ordered Pizza-”

“-A while ago.”

“Follow us!”

They lead the way to an empty kitchen. On top of the counters and the stove, there's a bunch of pizza boxes. 

“Grab whatever you’d like!”

“Anything to drink?”

“Maybe a sprite?”

“Sure, we’ll be right back!” They leave the kitchen to go back to the living room because that’s where all the drinks are. 

Renjun opens a few of the boxes, they seem to all be pepperoni, so he grabs a slice and starts eating. 

“Here!” Jaemin says as Jeno hands him the red solo cup.

“Thanks!” Renjun says as he turns to them. 

“So what do you do in your free time?”

✨✨✨

Renjun kisses, licks, and bites Jeno’s neck and jaw as his legs wrap around his waist. He feels Jeno’s huge hands grabbing his clothed ass cheeks. Jaemin guides them towards their room.

Renjun doesn’t know what happened, one second he was talking about how much he likes going to karaoke bars, and the next he’s crashing his lips against Jaemin’s while Jeno grinds against his ass, Lady Gaga’s Just Dance playing in the background. 

Renjun feels light in Jeno’s arms, the feeling turning him on even more. 

Renjun is not a virgin, but he can’t believe the first time he has sex in a long time is going to be with two insanely attractive guys. The thought that he was able to pull them boosts his ego and he already knows he’s going to annoy Donghyuck with his anecdotes so much, he’ll want to move out. 

He doesn’t care though, he’s being passed on from strong arms to strong arms like he’s a beach ball. His size kink is definitely making him act up.

As his tongue dances with Jaemin’s, Jeno scrambles around the room looking for lube and condoms (which they don't use, please use condoms!). 

Jaemin literally throws him on their king sized bed, and Renjun can’t help the moans he lets out as he’s manhandled onto his stomach, ass up. 

Jaemin’s strong hands rip his shirt apart, Jeno finally coming to them to rid Renjun of his pants. 

“Fuck” he whimpers. Jeno grabs a fistful of his hair, so that Renjun looks at him, and crashes his lips against his, Renjun sloppily kisses back almost out of breath. Jaemin grabs both of his ass cheeks. He kneads them for a few seconds before he spreads them apart to reveal his hole, making him gasp. 

“Oh my fucking god, Injunnie, you taste so good,” Jaemin says in between licks right on his rim. Renjun mewls, feeling his hole opening up for his tongue, which he pushes inside as deep as possible-- _not deep enough_ in Renjun’s humble opinion. 

Jeno slides under Renjun’s body. “You’re so pretty” he whispers hotly in his ear as he bites his earlobe. He kisses down his neck and collarbones, marking him up as he whispers “pretty” and “so pretty”. Jeno’s hands roam his back and chest, they circle around his sensitive nipples, as he continues marking him up. 

Jaemin pulls back and grabs the bottle of lube. He squeezes a bit out and slicks his fingers, warming it up. 

“Injunnie, how do you feel about double penetration?” Jaemin says right as he slowly pushes one long and thick finger inside Renjun. 

“Mmhm” Renjun says quietly, slightly overwhelmed. 

Jeno laughs under him as his mouth reaches his nipples. He begins to suck on and swirl his tongue around his buds. 

“Speak, injunnie,” Jaemin then thrusts another finger inside him. 

“Fuck yeah, I’m down-” 

“You sure you can take us, baby?” Jeno growls from below him. 

“Yes, now fuck me!” Renjun desperately begs pushing back onto Jaemin’s fingers. Jeno continues to go ham on his nipples, making Renjun’s tiny cock twitch and spew some pre-cum. 

Jeno comes out from underneath him, Renjun almost falls down because his arms feel like jelly. 

“Look at you already like this and Nana and I are still fully clothed.” _These mother fuckers_. Renjun just moans, he has no willpower to bite back, only to submit. He gives into Jeno’s fantasy and lets his arms give out. He falls on the bed, just as Jaemin introduces a third finger with a low chuckle. His moans are muffled by the pillow he’s hiding his face on. 

Jaemin increases the speed of his fingers. They grace past his prostate making Renjun audibly gasp but they don’t stay there for too long. _Is he purposely avoiding it?_ He asks himself slightly annoyed, yet the feeling of those digits fucking him is so delicious, he quickly forgets. 

“Look up, baby, look at me” Renjun looks over at Jeno, moaning with every thrust of Jaemin’s fingers. _Jesus fucking christ_ he loudly chokes on his saliva. Jeno giggles, “Like what you see?” Jeno’s body is amazing: broad shoulders, huge biceps, a muscular chest and back, a well-defined six-pack, and the longest dick he’s ever seen. “Wanna choke on it” he smiles innocently, Nomin burst out laughing-- _They even laugh at the same time while having sex_. 

Suddenly, Jaemin’s fingers pull out completely and Renjun feels like crying.

“Noooo please” he begs. But Jaemin just flashes him a smirk. Jaemin, however, starts putting on a show, taking his clothes off sensually and with that stupid smirk never leaving his face. Renjun can’t deny it: this is the most turned he’s been since the first day of tutoring Lucas when he had to watch him throw javelins for 30 minutes before he went to the bathroom to take care of his business and barely lasted a minute. Jaemin, though much smaller than Lucas, has an even bigger effect on his barely controllable dick-- it truly has a mind of its own--he finally takes the final piece off and runs his fingers through his hair. It plays out in slow motion in Renjun’s mind, he moans loudly having just had an eyegasm. 

Jeno goes over to him and they stand at the same height, their bodies look extremely similar, except Jaemin is a little bulkier. Jeno runs his hands through Jaemin’s six-pack, Jaemin grabs at Jeno’s arms and they just feel each other up while looking into each other’s eyes; It's like they are communicating with their minds and Renjun would find it creepy if his eyes weren’t glued to Jaemin’s thick cock. Jeno is long, Jaemin is thick. _How convenient_ he laughs. That seems to bring them out of their little bubble, they turn to look at him. Renjun started fucking himself with his whole tiny fist, it feels much less than having three of Jaemin’s fingers in him. They quickly go over to him and he whines when Jeno takes his fist out of his ass. 

“I’ll fuck you now, stop whining,” he says, lubing his dick up. Jaemin just smirks while gently petting his hair. 

Then Jeno thrusts in, no warning. 

“FUCK!” Renjun screams as he’s fucked into roughly. Jeno doesn’t give a shit, his pace is fast and he feels his entire dick in his guts. He finds Renjun’s prostate and repeatedly pounds into it, making Renjun scream with every thrust. It’s a good thing they stretched him well. Jaemin still pets his hair and attempts to massage his back, “You’re doing so well, Injunnie,” he says. 

Renjun’s first time was very anticlimactic. As a horny gay virgin, he had explored the webs and his body many times to find out everything he needed to know about anal sex. Freshman year of college started and he met this really sweet guy in his public speaking class. Sungchan was very very nice, but he came 3 minutes after being inside Renjun’s tight little virgin hole. He was disappointed but he can’t blame Sungchan as he was a virgin too. 

Now, however, now he feels like he’s in heaven. With Jaemin’s hands roaming softly on his body and Jeno never faltering, absolute bliss. Best fuck of his life, if you ask him. Then, Jeno is pushing two fingers inside him and he gasps scandalized. _Right_ he remembers _I’m taking both soon_. Jeno continues fucking more fingers into him along with his 9” cock at a brutal pace. 

Then, he abruptly stops, pulls out, and grabs Renjun’s body in order to turn him around into a missionary position. He grabs his legs to rest them on his broad shoulders and grabs him by the armpits to pull him up. Renjun immediately wraps his arms around his neck, thanking his parents for forcing him to take ballet lessons. 

“God you’re so flexible” Jeno whispers before crashing his lips against his, they kiss sloppily as Jaemin grabs Jeno’s dick and guides it inside. He begins thrusting up slow and steadily. 

“You’re so loose, Injunnie,” Jaemin says from underneath them before he too is thrusting 5 fingers slowly at Jeno’s pace. And “fuck” Renjun could die right now but he hasn’t cum yet. Not pulling out, Jaemin stands behind him and circles his waist with his free arm. He kisses the back of his neck gently and sensually. He licks his pinna and bites his earlobe before whispering, “You’re ready”. And Renjun almost cums at his voice. 

His heart is racing, he has never taken two dicks before. He wouldn’t even consider himself a size queen, despite owning and frequently using a huge purple dildo built to resemble a tentacle, this is in fact the first time he has sex with someone bigger than the average 5”. Taking two big guys at the same time is very intimidating, but he’s quite the adventurous bottom, and quite competitive too. He’s already done so many things Donghyuck hasn’t and he feels at the top of the world. So he is determined to keep going, after all, he is an overachiever. 

Jaemin pulls him off of Jeno and carries him, bridal style. Jeno goes over to the bed and lies down, Renjun's back is placed on his chest and he hugs him tightly. Jeno grabs his dick and pushes inside Renjun without any resistance. Both of their legs are open making space for Jaemin who fits perfectly in between the 4 limbs. He then painstakingly slowly pushes into Renjun. He clenches down, Jaemin groans but keeps going until he bottoms out. They don’t move while Renjun adjusts to the stretch. 

“Jesus” Renjun lets out. And they just laugh. “You need to relax, babe” Jeno whispers from behind him. “Shit, you’re so tight” Jaemin groans but they both wait for Renjun. Renjun’s mind is completely blank, he looks at the ceiling and blinks loudly, he feels his walls trying to close in on their dicks even though he’s yelling at them to relax. For a while, they entertain themselves by kissing all over Renjun’s face, neck, and chest. 

“Ok, fuck me now please” Then they both groan and pull in and out slowly. They thrust deep into him, he bets if he looks down he’ll see his stomach bulging. It’s so wet and hot, his ears are ringing, his head is spinning, and he thinks this is how those ahegao anime girls must feel. They increase their speed, his prostate being abused again and again. His moans get louder and, even though he wants to speak, not a single word escapes his mouth. He feels helpless, at their mercy, and he fucking loves every minute of it. 

“Jeno, I wish you could see him right now,” Jaemin says. Jeno groans under him. “Describe him for me.” _Jeno Jaemin Jeno Jaemin Jeno Jaemin_ is all that runs through his head. 

“His eyes are rolled back” he groans, “tears are running down his eyes,” They start thrusting faster, “his cheeks are flushed and sweaty,” and he hears Jeno growl “fuck” in his ear, “his mouth is gaping open,” and they thrust even faster, Renjun didn’t know that was possible, “I wanna fuck his mouth so bad” Jeno yells, his breath unsteady. “His tongue fell out of his mouth and he’s drooling, Jeno,” Jaemin continues, “he’s been mumbling, too, we’re fucking him stupid.” He finishes, Jeno reaches over and fucks two fingers into Renjun’s mouth. He gladly sucks and chokes on them. 

“You’re so good, Injunnie,” Jaemin praises.

“Thank you, baby,” Jeno growls. 

They reach their maximum speed and do not stop until Renjun is filled completely. With two monster cocks milking two loads into him, he cums untouched, his body shaking violently and his teeth biting Jeno’s fingers. 

“Fuck, Renjun, my fingers.” He hears Jaemin laugh and feels Jeno pull them out of his mouth, but he can’t make sense of anything else. His body is completely relaxed, his mind is blank, he can’t process anything, he just wants to sleep and bask in this happiness for the rest of his life. 

✨✨✨

“I’m here,” he says, voice raspy and barely audible. He’s limping inside, his arms and legs are very weak, everything is sore, he can barely open his eyes, he's wrecked. It took him like 30 minutes just to get up one flight of stairs. 

“Jesus, Renjun, where were you?!?” Donghyuck comes running to him, putting his arm on his shoulder and grabbing him by the waist to help him get to bed. 

“Getting dicked down,” Renjun says relaxing on his bed, he closes his eyes and feels himself falling asleep.

“DON’T FALL ASLEEP YOU HAVE TO TELL US ALL ABOUT IT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't terrible!


End file.
